Niko and Teirei
|-|Niko= |-|Teirei= |-|Silver Wolf= Summary Niko and Teirei are Shinigamis that work under Yakou Madara who summons them to do battle for him. It was revealed however that Niko and Teirei are reincarnations of Wolfgang Scheiber’s Split personalities (Niko being Anna and Teirei being Wolfgang) Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown normally, High 1-A with Shura Mandala: Silver Wolf Name: Niko and Teirei, Formerly Wolfgang Schreiber Origin: Kajiri Kamui Kagura Gender: Niko is Female and Teirei is Male Age: Unknown Classification: Yakou Madara’s Shikigami Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Transformation (turning into the Kamunagara Silver Wolf), Non-Physical Interaction, Barrier Creation (Uho-hou is a passive barrier that adapts to spirits and concepts and as such can influence territories like higher dimensional spiritual defenses and its special nature resides in eliminating weakness points), Attack Reflection (Said barrier will change the direction of any attack in their blind spots ensuring their safety.), Physics Manipulation, Shockwave Generation via their unknown ability, Space-Time Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5),Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Probability Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Matter Manipulation, Large Size (Type 11), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2) via Shura Mandala: Silver Wolf, Resistance to Mental, Spiritual, Spatial, Time Stop (Even when Tenma Yato activated his Law to freeze the remains of Marie's world, Yakou could still act inside), Power Nullification (Should have no problem using his abilities in the presence of Tenma Sukuna) Attack Potency: Unknown level normally (Don’t have many feats), High Outerverse level with Shura Mandala: Silver Wolf (Fought Tenma Akuro and Morei when the two were using their Taikyoku. Killed Tenma Numahime at the cost of their lives) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ normally (Was stated to be a thousand of times faster than sound), Irrelevant with Shura Mandala: Silver Wolf (Kept up with Akuro and Morei when the two were using their Taikyoku) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact levels unknown normally, Irrelevant with Shura Mandala: Silver Wolf Striking Strength: Unknown normally, High Outerversal with Shura Mandala: Silver Wolf Durability: Unknown Normally, High Outerverse level with Silver Wolf (Capable of taking hits from Tenma Akuro and Morei together when the two were using Taikyoku.) Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended Melee Range Normally, High Outerveral with Shura Mandala: Silver Wolf Standard Equipment: Teirei's Polearm Intelligence: Capable of fighting the Tenmas who have 8000+ years of experience Weaknesses: Unlike their original Briah (Due to Reinhard’s death), Niko and Teirei’s Silver Wolf forces them to sacrifice themselves in order to achieve their absolute speed Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Unknown:' Niko's unnamed ability allows them to control any physical phenomena related to the concept of motion such as inertia, gravitational speed, the law of action and reaction speed. This effectively removes any form of resistance that would hinder their speed and can change their speed and direction at any time for maximum freedom of movement. They can also emit shockwaves produced with their raw speed. Because Niko and Teirei are restricted by their proximity to Yakou, this ability's range is limited. However, their sheer speed is great enough to easily destroy the sound barrier one hundred times over and even collapse causality with their movements. *'Shura Mandala・Silver Wolf:' Niko and Teirei merge to become a Kamunagara representative of the world of [[Reinhard Heydrich|Shura], the God of Eternal Struggle. Originally, this form had the ability to become faster than its opponent no matter what to avoid being touched, but it has lost that ability due to the death of the god that produced the world it was meant to administrate. This gives the silver wolf a fatal weakness to being touched, as they still have the attribute of "not desiring to be touched" and craving to "be embraced", resulting in them falling apart at the cost of their absolute speed]. In this form, they are able to battle both Tenma Morei and Tenma Akuro with their Taikyoku on and even killing Tenma Numahime at the cost of their lives. Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Causality Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Physics Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Probability Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Kajiri Kamui Kagura Category:Masadaverse Category:Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Eastern Expedition Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 1